The Fifth Guardian
by heath 999
Summary: What if one of the Digidestines was a Guardian? This is my first fanfic, so no flames, and please Read and Review *COMPLETE*
1. The Legend

The Fifth Guardian  
  
Hi, this is my first fanfic so flames are not welcome, but reviews are. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is a legend.  
  
There is a legend among the Digital World.  
  
When the guardians were created, they decided to pick a digidestined for another one to protect the world.  
  
The first one was perfect, nice and caring enough to watch and interfere when needed, but no other time. He was the only digidestined.  
  
He failed.  
  
The responsibility was too much for him and with no help to turn to he died.  
  
The guardians were ashamed for not interfering, and brought him back, not as a human, or a digimon, but as a part of both.  
  
His name: Gennai.  
  
The guardians chose yet digidestined, to become guardian with four others, the original team. They came and defeated the evil that threatened the digital world. At the end, they choose who they thought who was going to be the best guardian.  
  
Once again, they failed.  
  
This one was too greedy, and after only a short time was banished from the digital world forever.  
  
The guardians were ashamed now, two have failed, they decided to try one more time, this time choosing the group, and then the destined to be left behind, but only when there's a threat to both the real world and the digital world.  
  
Now there's a new evil threatening the digital world and the real world, and it's time to choose a new group of digidestined.  
  
And a new guardian…  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pretty short, I plan to try to make it longer in later chapters, depends on how many reviews I get to continue on with the series. It's going to be a lot like the 01 and 02 seasons storyline, but with different twists in it. So, please read and review. 


	2. The battle that decides all

The Fifth Guardian: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my second chapter of the fanfic. It's not going to be as exciting as the first one, but hey, you've got to start a story somewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, someone who I don't know does.  
  
Ken: No kidding! I'm not even in this part of the fanfic, why am I your muse?  
  
heath999: Hey, you're my favorite character, I must have you as my muse.  
  
Ken: …Fine I'll just leave, come on Wormon.  
  
heath999: Sorry! Can't have you do that! (Claps hands and the house becomes instantly a prison with the usual iron bars and steel door that leads outside).  
  
Ken: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wormmon: Uh, please read and review, and HELP US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
heath999: hehehehe……  
  
Ken and Wormmon: *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Highton View Terrace  
  
It's midnight.  
  
Well a little past midnight. I really can't tell, since I just woke up.  
  
There's an egg coming out of my computer.  
  
I was sleeping peacefully when BAM this noise wakes me up and the first thing that I see is an egg coming out of my computer on my desk in my room.  
  
Anyway, I finally fall asleep again, not noticing that the egg is now on my desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Meghan! We're going to be gone all day! Take care of yourself and be careful, don't leave the house!"  
  
"Okay, Mom!" I yelled under my covers, trying to remember my dream from last night, something about an egg coming out of the computer…  
  
Then, I noticed the egg on my desk.  
  
I stared at it, dumbfounded, it was tiger-colored, with orange and black stripes running down the sides, and then I noticed cracks on the egg, it was hatching! A brownish ball came flying out and landed in my arms.  
  
Of course, I did the most rational thing anybody would do at that point.  
  
I screamed.  
  
After screaming for a few hours, with the thing staring at me as if I was insane, which it probably did think that, it started saying over and over: "Food! Food!" After taking another hour to recover from that, I made a sandwich for both the thing and me. Then it grew into a cat sized grayish thing that walked on two legs and its sharp eyes bored right at me. I didn't know what to think at this point, and after all, there are limits on the amounts of bombshells that you can get per day.  
  
"Who are you?" I finally asked after what seemed eternity.  
  
"I'm Tigmon, I'm a digimon!" Tigmon answered.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"I live in the digital world!" it replied.  
  
Well, that answered a lot of questions for me. Then I jumped as the front door slammed, not realizing how much time had passed.  
  
That night, after smuggling food from dinner to Tigmon, as he calls himself, I soon fell asleep, with Tigmon curled up at the foot of my bed, not knowing that tonight will change my life forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night…  
  
Yet again, a noise jolted me awake from sleeping.  
  
Sleepily, I looked just in time to see Tigmon grow again, this time being the height of my room. He started to climb out my window, and being a seven year old who has a huge sense of adventure, and little common sense, grabbed my Swiss Army Knife, which I thought would come in handy, and climbed on his back as he got to my balcony.  
  
Then, he jumped.  
  
The wind whistled as I hung on for dear life on his back, and then he landed, and took off running. It was incredible, having the muscles move under me as I hung on as tightly as I could, just enjoying the ride. Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes throwing, me forward and over his head. I screamed as I fell, then, I felt something clamp gently on my pajama back and set me down on the ground. I looked up just in time to see Tigmon running towards what seemed a battle. I looked to see a giant bird and dinosaur-like thing fighting with eight children watching. I ran to watch the battle, just in time to have the bird attack, me, Tigmon, the dinosaur- like thing, which I was sure was like the same as Tigmon, and a boy and a girl get covered in debris. I yelled for the other two kids, and as the debris stopped falling, I noticed that Tigmon grew again.  
  
Now he was all black, bewildered, I asked, "What are you?" "I am Panthermon." He was about half the size of the other monster now, which also grew. I saw that to my relief that the other two kids were okay, and watched as the battle raged on. Then, the bird with one motion had thrown Panthermon, and the other monster to the ground, and used a attack called, "Sonic Destroyer!" I screamed as Panthermon went down, along with the other monster, and lay there not moving.  
  
I watched, horrified as the bird-like monster slowly walked towards the fallen Panthermon, and the other monster. I yelled at the other two leave, and I saw the older boy trying to pull his sister away, but she refused to leave, crying for the fallen monsters. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Swiss Army Knife, pulled out the blade, and threw it at the bird, trying to protect the monsters and the two kids. It squawked in pain and surprise as the knife hit its hand, going deeply into it. "I have to protect them, I don't know how, but I do." I thought as a piercing whistle broke through the night, all of a sudden, I saw Panthermon and the other monster get up and attack the bird. Shouts of "Nova Blast!" and "Panthers Strike!" filled the air as everything went white…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning…  
  
"Greymon!!!! Greymon!!!! Where are you?! Don't you want to play horsie with me anymore?!" The voice pulled me out of my daze. I looked around to see nothing except the two kids from last night and a destroyed street, and a glint of silver coming from my Swiss Army Knife blade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From another world, from maybe even another dimension, two pairs of eyes watched all that unfolded.  
  
"Do you think it was really right for the actions that we did to these children?" one of them asked, his voice sounding human but didn't seem to be one.  
  
"Yes, I think it not only showed the new chosen ones, but from the events that transpired tonight, I have found the fifth guardian." the other responded, sounding more like a god than anything else.  
  
"Already? Are you sure it is wise to choose so early after the mistakes with the first two?" the other replied.  
  
"Yes, it is vital we choose now, and protect the child from the evil that will surely be after it, and make sure that it is safe until it is time." was the response.  
  
"Can you tell me who it is at least?" was the second ones answer.  
  
"Yes, it is…"  
  
Unknown to both of them, another pair of eyes were watching from above them, spying on them.  
  
Demidevimon grinned, knowing how pleased his boss would be with this bit of information, and left, not leaving any clue that he was there.  
  
If the two watchers weren't so busy discussing what to do now, and how to guard the newly appointed guardian, they might've noticed that their plans were now in enemy hands, and that digimon would do anything to stop this from happening.  
  
Or do anything to stop the newly appointed guardian to his/her place…  
  
TBC…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's the next chapter, I decided to make this fanfic into a series, so the next one is going to be the last chapter in this fanfic. As you can tell, these events happened before 01, and the next part will be during 01. I know that this was basically the same as the first movie, but the events will help later on in the series. Please Read and Review! 


	3. Decions and mistakes

The Fifth Guardian: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: This is my ending to my first part of my series. I know that this series was short, but I'm already planning the sequel of this fanfic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I never will, thus never get rich off it.  
  
Ken: You could always hold us hostage for money.  
  
Wormmon: Don't give her ideas, Ken.  
  
heath999: Hey, that's not a bad idea, I think I'll do that.  
  
Ken: Great, me and my big mouth.  
  
heath999: … But then, you're my muse so I'll never do that, because then I'll lose you as muses.  
  
Ken (To Wormmon): We need to find a way out of here.  
  
heath999: Not while I'm around. hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wormmon: Uh, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
Several days have passed since the Highton View Terrace incident.  
  
Myotismon paced in his castle, knowing that the critical information given to him from Demidevimon was crucial to his survival, and that of evil in the worlds itself.  
  
"The legend must not be done, it must be stopped for the plans to continue." He thought as he kept on pacing through his castle. Piedmon specifically assigned him this job after hearing the news about the guardian. He knew that he had one advantage.  
  
Time.  
  
Those fool guardians will spend weeks arguing about how to proceed next, leaving the child unprotected, and now's the time to strike, before it's too late…  
  
"Boss?"  
  
A voice interrupted his thinking, and he turned to Demidevimon, the one who gave him the vital information.  
  
"Why don't you just kill the child, boss?" he asked.  
  
"That will be the last resort decision, fool, right now I'm trying to find a way to bring the person to our side." he replied irritably, still thinking.  
  
"I've got it!" he yelled triumphantly, his voice echoing across the hallways.  
  
"What is it, boss?" Demidevimon asked eagerly, ready to go out and do what ever is possible to help his boss succeed with his plans.  
  
"It is…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Highton View Terrace: that night…  
  
If someone was watching the events that unfolded, maybe it would have been prevented. Maybe the child would have been saved from the clutches of evil.  
  
But there was only one person watching.  
  
And that was Myotismon.  
  
Myotimon's predictions were right, the guardians were still arguing about the newly appointed guardian, and none of them thought to have one of them guarding the child until their minds were made.  
  
That was their biggest mistake made so far about choosing the guardians.  
  
If you looked into the appointed child's room, you would see a figure that looked like a round ball with wings on either side of it's head, with ghost- like monsters behind him, you would've noticed the child waking up, and the child opening it's mouth to scream, and the round ball saying "Demi dart!", and you would see a dart hitting the child's arm and the child going limp.  
  
Yes, you would've seen that.  
  
If you looked again in a few minutes, the room would be the way it was before, but with one exception.  
  
The child was gone.  
  
If anyone looked up at that moment, they would've seen a round ball with wings flying, leading what look like a bunch ghosts carrying a limp figure between them.  
  
But nobody saw that except Myotismon, and he was delighted that his plan worked.  
  
Nobody ever saw the figures heading towards what was a battlefield only a few days ago, and what brought the mysterious monsters in.  
  
Nobody, not the limp child, not even Myotismon, knew what fate that child had…  
  
End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of the beginning of my series, I might continue it, depends on how many reviews I get. The next fanfic is during season 01, so four years pass. That's all I'm going to tell. Until then, please Read and Review. 


End file.
